You Can't Always Have What You Want
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Alex learns the hard way that you can't always have what you want.


The bracelet was a gold chain with eight amethysts around it. The gems looked real. It appeared to be more than Alex could afford on her salary. And Olivia knew that _she_ hadn't bought it for her. Olivia's salary was even less than Alex's.

"Alex," Olivia called, "come here, please, baby."

"Yeah, Liv?" Alex appeared almost instantly, knowing better than to keep Olivia waiting.

"Baby, I don't recognize this bracelet," Olivia held up said bracelet between her thumb and index finger, "where did it come from, please?"

"Oh, it was Casey's," Alex explained, "remember last weekend when I went to her place to help her and Amanda with their yard sale? Casey was getting rid of it. I complimented her on it, and she said I could have it."

"Well, that was very nice of her," Olivia acknowledged, putting the bracelet back on the dresser, "speaking of Casey and Amanda, we have to meet them at the restaurant in about two hours. I believe you have paperwork that needs to be done before then?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alex went in search of her briefcase while Olivia went back down the hall.

_Meanwhile…_

"Young lady, is there any specific reason you're tearing our bedroom apart, or are you just bored and need me to find you something to do?" Amanda Rollins walked into the room and put her hands on her hips, blinking in disbelief at the mess. She thought it was a good thing that she had walked in when she did, otherwise she would have walked in on Casey ripping the paneling off of their walls.

"Mandy, I can't find my bracelet," Casey was dangerously close to bursting into tears, "the amethyst one that my grandmother gave me."

"Don't cry, sweet pea," Amanda soothed, "we'll find it. When did you last see it?"

"Um… last weekend. I remember, because when Alex was here she noticed it and complimented me on it," for a split second, Casey wondered, but then dismissed the thought as ridiculous, "it's nowhere here in the bedroom."

"Well, you aren't going to destroy the rest of this apartment," Amanda declared, "we'll find it, sweet pea. You know what they say, things turn up when you're not looking for them," Amanda glanced at her watch, "we have to meet Olivia and Alex soon. Lets see just how fast you can put this room back in order."

"Yes, ma'am." Casey sniffled and got to work.

"You're awful quiet tonight, Casey," Olivia observed, "you okay?" Casey wasn't her usual chatterbox self.

"Oh, I'm fine," Casey tried to smile, "I'm just a little upset. I misplaced my grandmother's amethyst bracelet. She gave it to me when I was nineteen, just before she died."

Once a detective, always a detective. Olivia's ears perked up at the words "bracelet", "amethyst", and "misplaced". Her instincts began to kick in as she began to piece together what she was hearing. She looked at her wife, who had grown pale.

Alex noticed Olivia staring at her, and tried not to squirm under her gaze.

"Alex, is there something you need to tell me?"

Amanda and Casey looked on curiously. Casey's bottom began to tingle. Whenever Amanda asked her if there was something she needed to tell her, Casey usually ended up staring at their bedroom carpet. The same was true for Alex, which was precisely the reason that Alex was reluctant to answer the question.

"Alex, answer me right now."

"Liv!" Alex whined.

"I think we're going to call it a night," Olivia informed her friends, "Alex, say goodbye to Casey and Amanda and go wait for me in the car."

"Um… bye, guys. See you at work." Alex got up and went out to the parking lot. As she got into the front passenger seat, she began to sulk. Looked like she was in trouble _again_.

"What's going on, Liv?" Amanda asked when Alex was gone.

"I think Alex has Casey's bracelet," Olivia informed them, "and she lied to me about it. We'll go home and deal with it, and Casey, you'll have your bracelet and a written apology tomorrow morning."

Casey sat in shock. She and Alex were close friends, and both had strict girlfriends that believed in spanking them when they deserved it. Normally they felt for each other when they were in trouble. But tonight, Casey found herself hoping that Alex got it good.

The drive home was silent. This was a new experience for the blonde ADA. Olivia had never given her the cold shoulder before. Olivia parked the car in the parking lot, and the couple entered their building and took the elevator up to their apartment. Olivia unlocked the door and ushered Alex inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Go to the bedroom and wait for me."

It was a simple enough order. Alex went to the bedroom. She hadn't been told to stand in the corner, so she sat down on the bed and wept. Then she began to drive herself crazy playing the "what if" game in her mind. What if Olivia hated her now? What if Olivia wouldn't forgive her? What if Olivia decided to leave her? Olivia would have every right to walk away. Who wanted a thief for a wife? What if Alex was thrown in jail and Olivia just left her there? Alex tried to come up with a reasonable answer for what she had done. There was only one logical explanation, and it sounded weak, even to Alex. Greed.

Olivia knew that she couldn't spank Alex when she was so upset. So she got a beer and sat down on the couch. This wasn't Alex's usual misbehavior, like lying or disobedience. This was breaking the _law_. And Alex was in _law enforcement_! When Olivia felt calmer, she went to the bedroom to deal with her naughty wife. She was shocked when Alex threw herself into her arms, sobbing and babbling apologies and promises to be a good girl.

"Oh, Liv, I'm _so_, _so sorry_! I was being greedy! I don't want to go to jail! _Please_ don't hate me! I'll be an angel, I swear it! You can cane me every day for a month, but _please_ don't leave me! I'll be the best, most perfect wife, I promise! Please forgive me!"

"Okay, shhhhhhhh," Olivia accepted Alex into her arms and held her tight, "Alex, baby, you _are_ an angel. You're _my_ angel. I could never hate you. I love you with all my heart. And I will _never_, _ever_ leave you. We're 'stuck like glue', remember? You aren't going anywhere except over my knee for a spanking and over the bed for _one_ caning, _not_ a caning every day for a month. And after we are all done in here, you will be totally forgiven, the same as always. There is nothing you could ever do that I wouldn't forgive you for or stop loving you for."

Alex tried to smile at Olivia's reference to the Sugarland song that they had danced to at their wedding. But then her face fell.

"Two spankings?"

"Yes, baby, two spankings. A paddling for lying to me when I asked you about the bracelet, and a caning for stealing the bracelet. I'm letting you off the mouthsoaping you really should have, only because you got your mouth soaped just a few days ago, and it seems too soon for a repeat."

"Thank you." Alex hated the taste of ivory almost as much as having her bottom spanked.

"Good girl," Olivia approved, "now, here's how this is going to go down. I'm going to give you a good paddling. Then you are going to go sit at your desk and write 'I will not lie' one hundred times. After that, you'll get a caning, and then you'll write Casey an apology. I told her that she would have her bracelet and a written apology tomorrow morning. You will deliver them to her office yourself."

"Casey's going to hate me." Alex wailed.

"Casey will still like you," Olivia assured her kindly, "she's not one to hold a grudge."

"Can't you just give it back to her for me?" Alex whined and stomped her foot.

"Alex, stop that," Olivia scolded, "no whining. You will give it back to her yourself, and that's final. Now bring over the paddle and come here, please."

"I don't want a paddling!"

"I know you don't," Olivia acknowledged, "it wouldn't be a punishment if you wanted it. But you clearly need one. I wouldn't be doing my job as your wife if I just let this go. Again, get the paddle and come here, please."

Alex sighed in defeat. She went to the closet and rooted through it until she found the wooden paddle. She ran her hand over the wood and felt the implement's heaviness. Memories of past paddlings crossed her mind.

"Any day now, baby." Olivia called from the bedroom.

"Here, ma'am." Alex held out the paddle to her spouse.

"Thank you." Olivia laid the paddle by her side, hiked up Alex's skirt, and pulled down her panties before guiding her across her lap. Alex settled in and whimpered as Olivia picked up the paddle and patted it against Alex's bottom. The first swat made Alex jump.

As the paddling progressed, Alex was finding it harder to behave herself. She knew that she wasn't allowed to kick or put her hand back to block the paddle. Not that kicking ever seemed to do any good anyway. And reaching back would only result in Alex getting her hands strapped, making work tomorrow that much more miserable than merely sitting on a sore bottom in court all day long.

Finally, Olivia put down the paddle. She rubbed Alex's back for a few minutes as she let her wife recover a bit from her ordeal. Alex finally realized that her paddling was over. Her crying died down to sniffling, and Olivia helped her to her feet. The brunette detective guided Alex across the room to her desk. Alex looked down at the hard wooden chair, and back into Olivia's deep brown eyes. Olivia shook her head.

"You know the drill, Alex. Bare bottom, on the chair. Right now."

"Yes, ma'am." Alex winced as she gingerly sat down. Olivia handed her several sheets of loose leaf paper and a pen.

"Do you remember what you're supposed to write?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alex repeated, "I'm supposed to write 'I will not lie' one hundred times."

"Good girl," Olivia kissed Alex's head, "call me when you're done."

The amount of paperwork that Alex dealt with every day at work was good training for these times when Olivia made her write lines. Alex finished her lines in only a little over an hour. Knowing that she wasn't allowed to get up yet, Alex stayed seated, much as she wanted to get up off her sore bottom.

"Liv!"

Olivia came back into the room and glanced over Alex's papers. She kissed Alex's head.

"Very good, baby," Olivia helped Alex to stand, "we're almost done. I'm going to give you six strokes with the cane. And then you can write your apology to Casey."

"Okay," Alex sniffled, "hug first?" she pleaded

"Of course," Olivia allowed Alex to bury her face in her neck, "it's gonna be okay, sweetie. You're being so brave." Olivia broke the hug and lead Alex over to the bed. "Lie down for me, baby."

"Yes, ma'am." Alex did as she was told and lied face down on the bed, with a pillow under her hips to elevate her already spanked bottom.

"Six swats," Olivia reminded her kindly, "count them for me, please."

*SMACK*

"OW! ONE!"

*SMACK*

"Ohhhh! T-two!"

*SMACK*

"WAHHH! Th-th-three!

"Do you understand that stealing is wrong, baby?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Do you understand that you can't always have what you want, even when it's really hard not to have it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am! Please… please stop!"

"Only three more, baby. Take a deep breath and try to relax."

Alex took a deep breath as instructed, and let it out slowly.

*SMACK*

*SOB* "Fo-o-o-ur!

*SMACK*

"FIVE!"

*SMACK*

Alex was so far gone that she got confused and miscounted.

"WAAAAAAH! F-f-five!"

"That was six, baby," Olivia didn't have the heart to start the caning over, so she merely put the cane down on the floor. She sat down on the bed beside Alex and started rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles.

"S-s-so-sorry."

"Shhhhhh. It's all right, baby. We're all done. You just need to write that apology note to Casey. And since you've been very brave for me and didn't make a fuss, you can get dressed and write it sitting on the bed or even on the couch if you want to."

"Yes, ma'am." Alex got up slowly and put her clothes to rights. She sat down on the bed and began to write her apology note. She truly was sorry, and hoped that Casey would forgive her.

_Casey -_

_Here is your bracelet back. I'm so sorry I took it. I guess I was just being greedy. I hope you can forgive me. You're my best friend._

_- Alex_

Neat. Polite. Simple. Olivia beamed with pride.

"That's excellent, baby. Good girl."

Alex smiled. She liked hearing Olivia call her a good girl.

"Can I have your lap?"

"It's almost bedtime, so lets get into bed and I will hold you there."

Alex fell asleep lying on her stomach, with Olivia's arms around her protectively.


End file.
